


A truth or a lie, for better or for worse

by xserenity



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Father Todd, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is a Priest, M/M, Talon!Dick, sinning, some blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: "Father Todd," the man spoke softly and Jason watched as a pretty hand, slender and rough, slipped through the hole at the bottom. His palms were face up and Jason gingerly traced a finger against the tips of his."Dick," Jason murmured the name of his lover, his talon.”





	A truth or a lie, for better or for worse

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Talon

Jason hummed a tune that'd been stuck in his head all day. Blamed the children that attended the mass for showing him a video of some song they had recently been into. It was catchy with a good rhythm and honestly, the moment he heard it, he couldn't get it out of his mind. And now he'd been humming it all day, couldn't quite sing the song since he didn't know the lyrics. 

A cool wind brushed against his neck and he shivered, pinched the front of his coat as he pulled it in closer to keep the heat in. Jason didn't think it would have been freezing cold tonight and cursed himself for not bringing a scarf. But well, it would have gotten in his way,  _possibly_. Besides, the scarf he had was a gift given to him by his lovely significant other and he wasn't about to tarnish it—especially with something that  _stained._  

As Jason rounded the corner of the alleyway he'd been trudging through, he found himself at a dead end. He sighed softly, eyes squinting in interest as he took in the sight before him. The corner of his lips tugged into a slight smirk and he slipped his hands out from inside his pockets and breathed onto them, could see white puffs of air flowing from his tinted blue lips. 

Jason took a step forward, heading into the closed space that was surrounded by graffiti bricked walls. 

"Hm," he murmured softly and stared at the lifeless bodies strewn across the ground. "They're completely dead?" He spoke aloud to no one in particular as he went from one body to the next, examined them to ensure that they weren't still alive. He could see puddles of blood forming beneath the bodies as they were covered in lethal wounds. Wounds that ended their lives quickly, a slit at the throat or a knife to the heart. It was less messy than other methods.

The air was silent, still as a snowy night and all Jason could hear were the light footsteps of his boots as he made his rounds between the four bodies. These burly men still had their eyes wide open, mouth agape as red viscous liquid spilled from their lips. Their expressions were frozen with horror, fear clearly plastered on their face, indicating the excruciating pain they felt in their last dying moments, as they pleaded and wondered why this was happening. Because they probably didn't realize what they'd done wrong to deserve death, but Jason knew. He knew  _everything_. 

While he stood around in the middle of the room, concentrated on figuring out a way to clean up the situation, a body appeared behind him. Jason felt arms snaking its way around his waist, fingers hooking at his middle as a large and warm body, slightly shorter than him, pressed up behind him, curved to fit him like a perfect puzzle piece. The figure slipped his chin over Jason's shoulder and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Jason chuckled softly as he felt a pair of lips flush against his skin, pressing tiny kisses at his jawline.

" _Hey_ ," Jason greeted and placed a hand over his secret admirer, covering them with his own. 

A warm breath tickled his neck and he could hear the man laughing quietly. " _Hey._ " 

"You did a fairly good job," Jason complimented and turned his head slightly to the side to get a closer look at his lovely partner who had done the bidding on his behalf. 

Sapphire eyes sparkled with glee and a small smile curved onto his lips. "Thanks. Do I get a reward?"  

Jason rolled his eyes in amusement and lifted his arms so he could embrace him from the front instead. "Yeah," he murmured as he glided his hands over the small of his lover’s back and grabbed at his ass, squeezed it gingerly and earned a breathy moan. "You do," and dipped in to capture his lips in a passionate bruising kiss. "And you'll get more later," he whispered as he slowly pulled back, teeth grazing the man's lips as a tremor rippled through his body.  

" _Mhm_ ," he murmured and lifted a hand to brush across Jason's cheek before he tenderly cupped his face. "Should we clean up?" The man asked as he dropped his tone to one barely above a whisper, puckered his pink and slightly swollen lips and said, " _Father Todd?_ " 

Jason just laughed quietly and pressed a chaste kiss. "Yes,  _my_   _Talon_ ," he teased in a voice filled with sultry and could see Talon's eyes flutter seductively as he chewed on his bottom lip. They were treading dangerous territory at the moment as they were out in the middle of the night in the treacherous back alleys with dead corpses scattered around them. Jason exhaled, watched as the cool air escaped from his lips and then pulled back reluctantly, letting Talon go. They had to wait until their tasks were complete. 

As he stepped back, he allowed his attention to fall upon the man clad in black who was adjusting his uniform, slipped on a belt filled with an adornment of knives strewn across his chest. He had an assortment of weapons tucked into his uniform; thighs and waist, even his wrists. Needless to say, they were  _useful_. 

Talon sucked in a breath and stared at him disappointingly. He was sulking from the abrupt stop, lips folded into a pout and even with  _that_ look, Jason wasn’t going to give in and Talon knew. He sighed inaudibly, defeated and gave a small nod. Talon then dipped down to pick up his mask that he'd carelessly laid on the ground and slipped it over his head, covering his entire face. 

Jason scrunched his nose at his appearance. He couldn't say he was a fan of the mask itself, seeing that it resembled an owl, a creepy owl with how circular and red the eyes were, the nose all small and pointy and no mouth in sight, just empty space. Though he guessed he couldn’t complain. This was the uniform he had used when Jason found him that fateful night and took him in, so it was the one thing he wore out at night when he needed to perform certain activities. 

From within his coat pockets, Jason pulled out a pair of black gloves and slipped them on. He then turned to look at his Talon and extended a hand towards him. "Shall we?" And Talon took it, squeezed it tight as they got to work and cleaned up the bodies, piled them in a place that the police could easily find without any traces of evidence left behind. 

\---------

"Father Todd," A gentle and sweet voice called out to him, catching his attention away from an old lady he had been conversing with. He glanced at his guest, eyes brightening up at the sight of the wide smile on her face. He then apologized and excused himself as he went over to speak to the young lady. 

"You look like you're doing well," he said and the woman giggled, was oddly very happy. 

“Father—“ she started and exhaled a long sigh as she clasped her hands together. "I am and I have good news for you."  

Jason quirked a brow at her in curiosity, interested in what she had to say. " _Oh?_  What is it?" 

She gestured at him to lean in closer and Jason did just that. He dipped down so he was at her level and slightly turned his head to the side as she came up on her tip toes and held a hand to cup his ear, bringing her lips close. 

In a low voice, she softly whispered to him. "The men that—that raped me," she hesitated and paused for a brief moment to collect herself as she breathed out an unsteady sigh before she continued. "They were apparently  _murdered_."

" _Ah._ " Jason replied, surprised and leaned back as they distanced themselves to a more appropriate pose. "I see."

"Yes. I mean, I do feel slightly bad, but at the same time they deserved it," She said and grit her teeth, a sense of gloom creeping onto her face. Jason swiftly moved to place a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly as he nodded in agreement.

"As unfortunate as that was, nothing can be done about it. Hopefully, they will be able to find the culprits." 

"I don't want them to,” she argued and huffed a breath. “They—they saved me. So I'd rather they stay hidden. I know it’s wrong but—" 

"Its fine," Jason interrupted her, could see her breathing coming in spurts and knew she was close to hyperventilating. " _Its fine_ ,” he reassured. “You were able to get justice and that is what matters," Jason said in hopes of soothing her worries and calming her before she could have a mental breakdown. He wouldn’t want her to go through the excruciating pain again. It was quite awful the first time.

"I'm—" She choked and wiped a tear from her eye. She slowly breathed in and out, regulating her breathing as Jason had taught her to do when she was overwhelmed with emotions. Once calm, she returned her attention back to the priest. With a soft smile, she threw herself at Jason and embraced him in a crushing hug. "Me too,” she whispered. “Thank you for listening to me Father Todd and for—for helping me.” 

Jason gently accepted the hug and patted her on the back, careful with his touch and murmured, "I know. You were brave and you did well."

As she pulled away and met his gaze, her eyes were glassy with tears, but there was a smile on her face, wide and genuine, full of relief that her nightmare was over. "Thank you again," she said. 

"It's my pleasure." And then she was off, promised that she would come visit again. 

Jason sighed softly at her departure and then turned on his heel to return back to what he had been doing earlier. As he looked ahead, a familiar face came into view and he spotted someone staring straight at him, vivid blue eyes dazzling in amusement.

Jason blinked and felt his lips being tugged into a small grin when he saw the man head towards the confessional and entered inside. He wanted to laugh, but held himself back as he didn’t want to attract attention and followed his actions. Jason entered the opposite side, closed the door shut and took a seat on the chair. He faced the wall that separated the rooms, gazing at the screen that obscured their faces so neither of them could see who the other was. However, there was a small opening resting at the base of the table, large enough for a hand to slide through. 

Jason heard a sigh from the other side as the man shifted in his seat. He could see him leaning forward as he pressed closer towards the wall. 

" _Father Todd_ ," the man spoke softly and Jason watched as a pretty hand, slender and rough, slipped through the hole at the bottom. His palms were face up and Jason gingerly traced a finger against the tips of his. 

" _Dick_ ," Jason murmured the name of his lover, his  _talon_. "What would you like to confess to today?" He asked and settled his hands lightly on top of Dick's, could feel the warmth radiating from him.  

"Nothing," Dick simply answered and curled his hands up to capture Jason's in a tight grasp, threading their fingers together. 

Jason chuckled softly as a fond smile found its way to his lips. The priest drew in a quivering breath and quirked a brow curiously. " _Oh?_ " 

Dick exhaled and squeezed his fingers. "I only have one thing to say."  

"And that is?" 

"Reserved for the bedroom," he teased, tone feather-like and playful and Jason couldn't help but laugh faintly. 

"I see." 

"Tonight," Dick breathed seductively and Jason could feel excitement coursing through his body as heat pooled at the pit of his stomach. " _My reward_." 

And Jason could only grin as he dipped down and pressed a kiss to his hand. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."


End file.
